El Maestro Oscuro
by Max player123
Summary: El Maestro Oscuro ha regresado para acabar con el mundo de los vivos pero no se le hará fácil , Goku , Vegeta , El supremo Kaioshin , Gohan , Piccoro y Kuriza le darán una dura batalla para defender la tierra , el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos se iran destruyendo por la culpa del ser del infierno , ahora la verdadera batalla empezara
1. La nueva amenaza

**La Nueva Amenaza**

Tras la derrota de Majin Boo a manos de Goku con la super Genkidama creada por todos los terrestres , La tierra volvió a vivir en paz , los seis meses que vivieron en paz ; Goku , Milk , Gohan y Goten volvieron a la montaña pao para poder vivir como una familia de nuevo , pero Goku no descuido su entrenamiento como de costumbre , Goten lo ayudaba de vez en cuando a entrenar pero Gohan se dedicaba a estudiar para volverse el investigador que su madre quería , Milk estaba cocinando mientras que Gohan leía sus libros , la madre de los saiyajines estaba cargando los platos cuando un temblor hizo que ella tropezara con los platos , Gohan se le caen los libros pero la esposa de Goku se levanto irritada como siempre **— ¡ GOKU ! —**

 **— Milk , ya llegue y me estoy muriendo de hambre —** Goku mira a su esposa en el suelo y ella estaba furiosa **— Milk ¿ Que haces en el suelo ? —** Milk se levanto enojada mientras los trozos de platos caían de su cuerpo

 **— ¡ GOKU ! —** Milk se levanta y comienza a mostrar sus dientes **— Espero que en la boda de Gohan no hagas ningún desastre o no te volveré a hacer de cenar —** Goku haciente con la cabeza , mientras que el saiyajin de traje naranja se quito su quimono para poder reemplazarlo por un traje de gala blanco , Goten tenia el mismo traje pero con pantalones cortos , Milk se probo un vestido elegante a lo que ella le enseño a su esposo **— ¿ Como me veo Goku ? —**

 **— Hay Milk te vez muy hermosa como siempre —** La mujer de pelo negro se sonroja a lo que el saiyajin deja la ropa sobre la cama y sale a la sala por un vaso de agua mientras que Gohan arropaba a su hermano y le acariciaba la cabeza **— Gohan , mañana es un gran día para ti , me hubiera gustado estar contigo cuando te convertías en hombre y lamento haberme perdido la niñez de Goten —** Goku quien tenia las manos en los hombros de su primogénito quien se pone de pie a la altura de su padre **— Mañana empezaras una familia tu solo pero siempre tendrás a tu padre para que te ayude y sin importar nada estaré ahí para ti Gohan —** Los dos se abrazan y el mayor de los Son se acuesta en la cama de arriba mientras que cargaba su cabeza en sus manos pensando en Videl , Goku camino hasta su cuarto donde Milk dormía con su ropa de dormir y se metió en la cama para abrazar a su esposa y la besa en la mejilla para cerrar los ojos y esperar el día.

Mientras que en la tierra era una noche tranquila de verano , en el infierno se denotaba caminar un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos caminaba vestido con un habito negro sujetado con una cuerda , sus pies descalzos rompían los huesos de demonios y animales , a su lado dos soldados de piel negra y morada caminaban a su lado , Los dos soldados estaban vestidos con hábitos rojos

 **— Maestro ¿ cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar ?—** El soldado de la izquierda cargaba una caja de metal con un sello de cruz en un circulo negro , el soldado de la derecha llevaba un colgante de estrella negra con un diamante rojo **— ¿ Maestro ? —**

 **— Paciencia J'kar ... Esperemos que la noche se haga eterna —**

 **— Tenia entendido que el idiota de Garlick trato de destronar a Kami-sama pero fallo ... Luego su hijo Garlick Jr quien consiguió la inmortalidad con las esferas del dragón —** El soldado de la derecha noto que su maestro estaba muy callado — **¿ Señor ? ¿ Le preocupa que hayan asesinado a Garlick Jr ? —**

 **— Pss ¿ Crees que me importa que un soldado de clase baja haya sido asesinado ? —** El lider quien tenia una espada en su mano derecha se detiene al ver una luna de color rojo **— Por fin mis lacayos la luna de sangre a salido , ahora cuando lleguemos a ese planeta del cual desterraron a Garlick Jr haré mio el árbol del mundo y mandare su cascara sin vida a las llamas del infierno —**

 **— Maestro ... No creo que sea buena idea , se cuenta que el guerrero que derroto a Majin Boo esta viviendo en ese planeta —**

 **—Escucha Z'rok no creo que alguien que destruyera a un Majin sea un oponente digno —** El ser de habito negro se acerco para levantar su mano izquierda pero cuando lo hace se nota que en la mano tenia una boca lleno de afilados dientes ,pero el ser de negro dejo que la boca absorbiera el poder de la luna de sangre **— Ahora muertos que estuvieron cayados , ¡ levanten sus cuerpos y haremos nuestro el maldito árbol del mundo ! —** Los soldados muertos se levantaron para seguir el camino del maestro oscuro

 **— Señor , me temo que no estaremos solos en el camino —** El soldado del colgante saco un rastreador y empezó a leer las lecturas **— Parece que cierto Changlon se acerca a la tierra —** El soldado del colgante noto que su maestro no estaba sorprendido **— Según los archivos Kuriza es capaz de darle pelea a ese ser llamado Goku o Kakaroto , según tengo entendido ellos tienen unas transformaciones ademas de transformarse en simios gigantes , tienen una transformación llamadas super saiyajin —**

 **— ¿ Que te pasa Z'rok ? ¿ Le tienes miedo a un soldado de clase baja ? —**

 **— Para tu información ese ser llamado Goku fue capaz de acabar con Freezer y Majin Boo —**

 **— ¿ Freezer también murió ? Pss poca cosa —** El ser de negro camino unos pasos mas mientras que sus lacayos le seguían con un ejercito de muertos vivientes **— Ahora bien después de destruir a todos los Majin en el planeta , Bien hermanos es hora de que haga mio ese planeta a la que llaman " Tierra " —**

A la mañana siguiente en la iglesia se llevo a cabo la boda de Gohan y Videl , mientras que la pareja , el padre , el hermano y el maestro de piel verde se tomaron una foto , Goku se sentó a esperar a Vegeta y Bulma llegaron con Trunks y Bra pero cuando lo trata de saludar pero sintió la voz de Kaiosama

 **— Goku ¡ Goku ! —**

 **— Ah eres tu Kaiosama , hace tiempo que no te saludo —** Goku estaba feliz de saludar a su maestro y amigo **— ¿ Que me cuentas de nuevo ?—**

 **— Goku no hay tiempo para eso , la tierra esta en peligro —**

 **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Que la tierra esta en peligro ? —**

 **— El Maestro oscuro esta de regreso para destruir el árbol del mundo y se hará con las energías del planeta —**

 **— ¿¡ QUE HAZ DICHO KAIOSAMA ?! ¿¡ QUIEN ES EL MAESTRO OSCURO ?! —**

 **— Yo soy el maestro oscuro —** Goku quedo congelado al ver al ser de negro con sus soldados a los lados , el saiyajin de traje blanco se puso serio al ver al hombre de habito negro pero lo que mas le asusto es el enorme Ki que poseía en su interior

 **Continuara**


	2. La Batalla Ha Comenzado

**La Batalla Ha Comenzado**

Todos estaban atónitos , el ser vestido de negro que estaba con sus sirvientes había llegado a la tierra , Goku , Vegeta , Picoro , Gohan , Goten , Trunks y los demás guerreros Z se pusieron en guardia para enfrentar la nueva posible amenaza

— **¿ Eres tu el Maestro Oscuro ? —** Goku quien estaba tratando de esconder su Ki vio los ojos congelados del ser de negro quien parecía estar neutro ante la presencia de los saiyajines **— ¡ Responde ! —**

— **Efectivamente ... Soy el maestro Oscuro , El señor de las tinieblas...El señor de la destrucción —** El maestro dio dos pasos hacia adelante y Goku retrocedió dos pasos **— Tu ... Déjame adivinar debes ser el que derroto a ese inútil de Freezer —**

 **— ¿ Que dijiste ? ¿ Freezer ? —** Goku no espera mas y ataca al Maestro Oscuro pero el lacayo del collar se aparece delante de el y le lanza una patada en cual el bloquea y vuelve con giros al lado de su amo — **¿ Que es lo que quieres aqui ? ¿ Acaso vienes a vengar a Freezer ? —**

 **— ¿ Vengar a Freezer ? Pero que buen chiste —** El maestro de lo oscuro dejo ver sus ojos que se volvieron rojo sangre pero Vegeta se pone delante de Goku

 **— Lo siento pero este insecto es mio y no lo mataras —**

 **— Gracias Vegeta sabia que contaba contigo —**

 **— Por que si alguien va a acabar con este insecto soy yo —**

Goku cayo de lado levantando sus pies hacia arriba — **Que chapucero eres ¿ de que lado estas Vegeta ? —**

 **— Cierra la boca insecto —** Vegeta no lo dudo y se transformo en super saiyajin para salir volando al cielo mientras que Goku se quedo lento en la tierra

 **— Espérame Vegeta —** Goku se transformo arruinando el traje y salio volando a perseguir a Vegeta pero este estaba ansioso por pelear

— **No interfieras Kakarotto , soy mas que capaz de encargarme de una basura como el —** Vegeta estaba listo para atacar al Maestro oscuro pero uno de sus ayudantes , el de la izquierda quien llevaba el collar logra incrustar una patada en la frente de Vegeta quien es lanzado contra el cuerpo de Goku haciendo que los dos chocaran de frente — **Ka... Kakarotto , tienes la cabeza muy dura ... Me dolio .. —**

 **— ¿ Olvide mencionar que mis ayudantes tiene la fuerza de los Majin ? —** Los guerreros de cabellera dorada escucharon las palabras del mago de traje negro — **Para que lo sepan Z'rok es un demonio del averno , un cazador de almas y J'kar es un poderoso hechicero que absorbió a los Majin por lo que es tan fuerte como ellos y quizas mas —**

 **— ¿ Son mas fuertes que Majin Boo ? —** Goku se puso de pie y se transformo en super saiyajin en fase dos al máximo , Vegeta lo siguió y los dos estaban como ssj 2 **— Vegeta , ten cuidado de que no te maten —**

 **— Eso no te importa , preocúpate por ti —** Vegeta se lanza con gran velocidad contra Z'rok quien llevaba un collar pero al esquivarlo se quita su capa para revelar como una especie de tritón de piel gris verdosa y muy viscosa pero al príncipe no le importo , de un salto siguió al reptil quien lo golpea con varios puñetazos que Vegeta bloquea con facilidad pero Z'rok apretó los puños para golpearlo con un puñetazo devastador en la cara ; J'kar quien llevaba la caja la deja en el suelo para quitarse la capa roja que era similar a la de su compañero revelando a un hombre con cuerpo de murciélago pero sus alas estaban en la espalda , lo que Goku noto era que no tenia membrana en las alas solo eran huesos , el ser de colmillos agudos y pelaje negro ataco al saiyajin de traje naranja quien lo esquivo pero una bola de energía de color rojo lo ataca a lo que el saiyajin de traje naranja desvía con su Ki — _No era broma a simple vista me doy cuenta de su poder , pero ese al que llaman Maestro es mas fuerte que ellos , creo que no le ganaría ni fusionado con Vegeta —_ Un grito rompe el pensamiento de Goku al escuchar a Vegeta **— Kakarotto detrás de ti —** El ser de alas de hueso atrapo a Goku pero su hijo lo salva con una patada devastadora a la cabeza de J'kar , Mientras Vegeta resistía los golpes Gotenks en super saiyajin fase tres se lo lleva al suelo con un golpe de martillo a la nuca **— Gotenks ¿ Quien te dijo que te entrometieras ? —**

 **— Parece que ellos quieren pelear con los adultos —** El Maestro Oscuro bajo la mano y agudizo sus ojos para mostrar gran ira — **Supongo que emparejare las cosas —**

 **— ¿ Así ? ¿ Tu y que ejercito ? —**

 **— ¡ Yo y el ejercito de los muertos ! —**

El Maestro Oscuro levanto un gran ejercito de la tierra hecho de muertos vivientes y demonios , el ejercito era inmenso mientras que se levantaban Goku noto el poder del Maestro oscuro

— **Tenias que ser tan bocon Gotenks —** Vegeta le da un puñetazo en la cabeza al saiyajin de cabellera larga quien se toma la cabeza con lagrimitas en los ojos — **Ahora ustedes no hagan nada —**

 **— Escúchame Vegeta deja que ellos ayuden , son mas fuertes que tu —**

 **— ¡¿ QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE INSECTO ?! —** Vegeta le hace frente a Goku quien junta sus dedos y trata de defenderse con una risa inocente **— Vuelves a decir eso y te haré pedazos ¿ Lo entiendes ?—**

 **— Vamos Vegeta no te enojes por favor ... —** Goku se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía y Vegeta lo veía con mirada asesina

 _ **— ¿ Esos dos son los que vencieron a Majin Boo ? Vaya par de payasos los dos —**_ El Maestro estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento infantil de los saiyajines quienes se regañaban entre ellos — **¿ Que par de idiotas ? —** El Maestro sale volando y con una patada a cada uno derriba a Goku y Vegeta , El ser de ropa negra ve que sus ayudantes llegaron para pelear **— Háganlos sufrir muchachos —**

 **— Vegeta preparate —**

Los soldados atacaron a Goku y Vegeta pero ellos lo esquivaron cada uno para su lado y los atacaron con bolas de energía , mientras que los demonios la esquivaban a gran velocidad , J'kar abrió su boca para atacar con un rayo pero Goku desaparece y aparece en frente de el para atrapar su boca , el demonio de alas lo golpea con un puñetazo y Goku le responde con una patada ; El Maestro oscuro estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como la pelea y la caída de la tierra empezaba

 **Continuara**


	3. Piccoro Vs el Maestro Oscuro

**Picorro vs El Maestro Oscuro**

Los soldados del Maestro oscuro estaban ocupados peleando contra Goku y Vegeta , pero el ser de capa negra se prepara para irse pero el mas poderoso de los Namek se le pone en frente con los brazos cruzados y su mirada de pocos amigos

 **— Oye ¿ Fuiste tu quien extinguió a los Majin verdad ? —** Piccoro se puso en frente del Maestro Oscuro **— Responde —**

— **Puedo notar que eres el listo del grupo —** El Maestro Oscuro noto que el ser de piel verde estaba listo para pelear **— Dime ¿ Que paso con el verdadero Kami-Sama ? —**

 **— Eso no es asunto tuyo —** Piccoro se pone en guardia y el Maestro baja los brazos , el Namek ataca al maestro con un puñetazo pero el ser de negro lo bloquea con su palma , El Namek le lanza puñetazos que el maestro bloqueaba con una sola mano **— ¿ Por que solo usas una sola mano ? ¿ Te crees muy poderoso ? —**

 **— Soy el ser mas poderoso del universo —** El maestro Oscuro sale volando pero Piccoro lo sigue a la par , cuando el Namek ve que el ser oscuro se voltea recibe un punta pie en la cara con tanta fuerza que lanza al Namek hacia abajo , el ser de ropa negra bajo al gran velocidad dando un rodillazo en el pecho de Piccoro quien cae al suelo de espaldas **— Oye Namek , no es necesario que fijas , ya se que esos golpes no te lastimaron —** Piccoro se levanta pero antes de limpiarse la sangre se quita la capa y el turbante , El ser de piel verde se truena los dedos y el cuello y con una velocidad de un rayo golpeo con un puñetazo la cara del maestro y lo lanza contra la mesa de comida , El Maestro se levanta y Piccoro se lanza con su puñetazos pero el Maestro le incrusta una patada en el pecho pero el Namek la había atrapado y con sus fuerza lo azota en el suelo pero el Maestro frena con las manos y con su pierna libre le logra incrustar una parada en su cara , el Namek ataca con bolas de energía pero el ser de negro corría esquivando los ataques **— Puedo ver que eres bueno —** El Maestro le lanzo un ataque de energía y Piccoro la atrapa con sus manos enviando el ataque hacia arriba pero el Maestro aprovecho el descuido para golpear de un puñetazo en el estomago , Piccoro se inclina y el ser de negro patea la espalda de Namek pero este se va girando hacia atrás **— Eres mas resistente , eh oído que tus compatriotas siguen siendo débiles —**

 **— No subestimes a los Namekusein —** Piccoro sale hacia atrás y junta sus manos y las pone delante de su frente — **¡ Masenko !** — El Maestro oscuro ve que el ataque de energía viene hacia el y con su mano pero los brazos de Piccoro se estiraron hasta atrapar al Maestro oscuro y le da un cabezazo pero el Maestro crea una onda Ki y se librera de los brazos de Piccoro , el ser de ojos rojos le toma el brazo a Piccoro y con su dedo le lanzo varios ataques de energía mientras que impactaba en su cuerpo y con un canto de mano le arranca el brazo a Piccoro , mientras que derramaba su sangre el Maestro le da una patada y lo lanza a tierra **— Maldito... Maldito es muy fuerte —**

 **— Ahora se te hará mas difícil ya que llevas un solo brazo —**

 **— Ja ¿ eso crees ? —** El Namek hizo crecer su brazo y el Maestro se sorprende al ver que Piccoro que regenero su cuerpo **— ¿ Sorprendido ? No eres el primero ... Ahora continuemos —** El poderoso ser de verde se lanza contra el Maestro pero este esquiva los ataques y el con su mano derecha lo golpea con un puñetazo , el rodillazo en la espalda que del Namek quien se voltea para atacar con sus poderes pero el Maestro solo avanzaba lentamente , Piccoro se pone en guardia con sus dedos apuntando a su frente **— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que significa esto ? —**

 **— Veamos si puedes con mi Makkakosappo —**

 **— ¡¿ Que dijiste ?! —**

 **— ¡ Makkakosappo ! —** El ataque del Namek fue a gran velocidad contra el Maestro Oscuro pero este lo evade , Piccoro lo mueve y este sigue al Maestro por todos lados , el Maestro le lanza varios ataques pero no desviaba el Makkakosapo de Piccoro , pero este va en dirección hacia el y con un canto de mano lo desvía de nuevo a Piccoro — **¿ Como pudiste desviar mi ataque ? —** Piccoro estaba sorprendido pero Goku quien trataba de ayudar al Namek y no poder por que el Murciélago se lo impedía observaba la pelea de lejos — _Ese no es todo su poder , solo esta jugando con nosotros —_ Piccoro eleva su Ki al máximo y ataca al maestro quien eleva su Ki también y con un puñetazo a toda potencia lanza a Piccoro al suelo en un cráter

— **¡ Piccoro ! —** Goku queda con la boca abierta al ver que el Ki del Maestro Oscuro se elevo a tal grado que parecía mas poderoso que un ssj 3 , el poder del Maestro Oscuro bajo a unos 5.000 **— ¡ NO ! ¡ Ya basta ! —** Goku se enfada elevando su ki en unos y con un super Kame Hame Ha asesina al murciélago mientras que Vegeta estaba enfadado por que el sirviente del Maestro Oscuro pero el saiyajin de melena rubia se puso en frente del Maestro de color negro **— Es hora de pelear Maestro Oscuro —**

 **— Ya era hora por que me estaba aburriendo —** Goku eleva su poder de pelea al máximo y el Maestro lo sigue , los dos estaban en guardia para pelear uno contra el otro pero Goku sabia que debía evitar la mano izquierda del Maestro pero este deja caer un rosario de bolillos de madera , Goku se concentra mas pero el Maestro se lanza con un puñetazo a Goku pero este lo atrapa con sus manos y los dos se separan mientras que el Maestro se truena los dedos mientras que Goku sonreía — **Veamos que tan poderoso es el Super saiyajin legendario —**

 **Continuara**


	4. La Gran Batalla de Goku

**La Gran Batalla de Goku**

Los dos se estaban mirando a los ojos , el Maestro Oscuro tenia la vista fija en Goku , el saiyajin de melena rubia quien se preparo sale dando un salto a toda velocidad intentando golpear al Maestro con sus puños pero este lo bloquea con su ante brazo

 **— Tal parece que ninguno de los dos se ira fácil de esta pelea —**

 **— No me gustaría que la pelea termine así de fácil —** Los dos comienzan a cambiar puñetazos a gran velocidad , mientras que el ssj 3 noto que sus reflejos iban creciendo , el Maestro Oscuro lo hacia mas entretenido , Goku trata de barrer sus piernas pero el ser de negro salta a los aires y Goku lo persigue , mientras la batalla se llevo en el cielo , Piccoro noto que ese no era todo el poder del Maestros **— Eres un ser extraordinario lo acepto pero no dejare que destruyas la tierra —**

 **— Como si tuvieras otra opción mortal —** Goku salio volando para golpear al Maestro pero este lo esquiva y con sus manos le hace una toma impidiendo que su contrincante se mueva , con las manos en su cuello y el brazo sobre la espalda del saiyajin le era imposible a Goku moverse **— ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ No puedes moverte ? —** El Maestro lo suelta y con una patada a la nuca lo lanza al suelo , mientras que Goku caia a gran velocidad , el ser de negro lo perseguía , el saiyajin de cabellera rubia se voltea para lanzar un ataque de energía con sus manos lo que el Maestro desvía con su ki , el Maestro frena de golpe pero cuando empieza a buscar a Goku este baja con una patada a la espalda del ser de negro lanzandolo al suelo , el saiyajin baja a tierra y con toda su velocidad logra acertar un puñetazo en la cara del maestro , seguido de un rodillazo al estomago , Goku tomo al maestro de los hombros y lo llevo a los cielos de nuevo mientras que lo subía a puñetazos , con su velocidad se adelanto al maestro y se preparo para lanzar un Kame-Hame-Ha pero el Maestro voltea y con un ataque de energía arremete contra Goku , quien rompe la posición de su Kame-Hame-Ha haciendo que perdiera la oportunidad **— Debo admitir que eres un ser increíble , jamas pensé que hubiera alguien que me pudiera lastimar como lo haz hecho —**

 **— Tu también eres increíble , no había tenido una pelea isa desde que pelee contra Majin Boo —** Goku elevo su ki con gran vigor para continuar la pelea , con su velocidad ataco con un puñetazo pero el Maestro lo atrapa con su mano izquierda , Goku le golpea con una patada en la cabeza del Maestro Oscuro quien es lanzado a gran velocidad , Goku se teletransporta y con sus manos juntas golpea la cara del Maestro con un golpe de martillo arrojan do el cuerpo de su rival al suelo , el saiyajin de traje naranja se lanza pero el ser de ropa negra abre los ojos y de ahi salen rayos negros que atacaron al ssj 3 haciendo un corte en su mejilla derecha **— Estas lleno de trucos eh —**

 **— Bueno fue suficiente calentamiento , es hora de empezar con la verdadera batalla —**

 **— Estoy de acuerdo —** Goku elevo su ki mientras que su aura de super saiyajin crecía mas a cada segundo , el Maestro Oscuro apreto los puños y dejo salir un increíble poder de pelea , con su velocidad golpea con un puñetazo al saiyajin quien es lanzado a los aires con tanta fuerza que el viento corrió en contramano , el Maestro detiene a Goku por la espalda y lo lanza de una patada contra las mesas de recepción **— Bueno ya que termine mi calentamiento puedo pelear —**

— **Eso espero por que me decepcionaras mucho si mueres ahora —**

 **— Debo admitir que esos golpes son buenos —**

 **— Agradece que hago todo lo posible para tratarte con delicadeza —** El Maestro salio volando para atacar a Goku quien enciende su ki y se lanza contra su rival , las explosiones sonicas se hacían notar mientras que los dos peleaban a gran velocidad , los puñetazos de ambos chocaban entre si , Goku es lanzado de una patada pero se sujeto de la pierna del Maestro y con sus pies le da un planchazo en la cara del Maestro , Goku se pone en posición y junta sus manos — **¿ Que estas haciendo sabandija ?—**

 **— Ka...Me ... Ha...Me ...¡ HA ! —** El poder de Goku es lanzado contra el Maestro que lo atrapa con sus manos y con fuerza le devuelve el Kame-Hame-Ha a Goku quien se cubrió con sus brazos para protegerse del contra ataque del ser de vestimenta negra **— Maldición ¿ Como pudo devolverme ese Kame-Hame-Ha —** El Maestro se preparo con sus manos extendidas con las palmas apuntando a Goku **— ¿ Que esta haciendo ?—**

 **— Ki- Kun- Ha —** El poder del Maestro sale disparado a Goku , el rayo de energía negro se dispara pero Goku lo esquiva , sin saberlo el poder del Maestro lo perseguía , Goku se transportaba de un lugar a otro pero el poder del Maestro lo seguía por todas partes — **No importa cuanto trates de huir , mi Ki-Kun-Ha te encontrara donde sea y no se detendrá hasta destruirte —** El saiyajin de melena rubia le lanza dos ataques de energía pero no servia de nada , Goku se posiciona en frente del Maestro que pero este logra golpearlo con un puñetazo y el ataque de la derecha pasa por encima de Goku , el sayajin de traje naranja ve que el Maestro junto sus manos para sentir los poderes chocando contra su cuerpo , el grito de Goku se escucho de lejos , el Maestro lo tenia del cuello y con su mano semi abierta estaba listo para acabar con el saiyajin de un solo golpe pero un rayo de energia lo detiene **— ¿ Un changlon en la tierra ? —**

 **— Oye ,Goku me debe una pelea y tendrás que esperar tu turno —** Kuriza se mueve a gran velocidad y con una patada separa al Maestro Oscuro de Goku quien había perdido la transformación de ssj 3 , el Changlon baja con el cuerpo de Goku y lo deja en manos de Piccoro quien saca de su traje las semillas del ermitaño **— Ahora me haré cargo de ti y después veremos que sucede —**

 **— Para ser el hijo de un emperador maligno eres muy piadoso con tus enemigos —**

 **— No soy como mi padre —** Kuriza eleva su ki y se prepara para pelear **— Supongo que tendré que pelear con mi ultima transformación —**

 **Continuara**


	5. Kuriza vs El Maestro Oscuro

**Kuriza vs el Maestro Oscuro**

El Changlon estaba en frente del demonio de capa negra , mientras la mirada de los dos se cruzaba , el aura azul de Kuriza chocaba silenciosamente con el aura negra del Maestro Oscuro ; Mientras que el viento soplaba y el aleteo de una abeja se hacia sentir , Goku observaba como la seriedad de Kuriza se hacia notar en sus ojos azules marino oscuro , el Maestro salio volando a gran velocidad chocando el ante brazo con el ultimo de los Changlon haciendo que la onda expansiva sacuda toda la boda , mientras que los puñetazos chocaban , Goku se levanta y atrapa al ultimo de los sirvientes del Maestro Oscuro que peleaba contra Vegeta para golpearlo por la espalda con un golpe martillo , Vegeta creo una bola de energía blanca en su mano derecha y apunto al monstruo acabando con su vida de inmediato **— El ataque Big Bang —**

La batalla contra el Maestro Oscuro se llevo en el cielo , el emperador lograba bloquear cada ataque de su oponente sin muchos problemas , cuando el ser de negro le atrapo las manos y los pies dejando abierta su guardia , comenzó a darle de cabezazos en el estomago a gran velocidad

 **— ¿ Que te pasa Kuriza ? ¿ Perdiste todos los deseos de pelear ? —** El Maestro siguió castigando al Changlon hasta que dejo caer una estela de saliva , Goku y Vegeta salieron volando para tratar de ayudar al Changlon pero el Maestro voltea y con sus ojos crea una barrera de Ki que arrasa con los saiyajines de un solo golpe , Kuriza abre los ojos y su cola pasa por entre sus piernas y comienza a azotar en la cara al maestro a gran velocidad y con tanta fuerza que desgarraba su capucha **— Maldito ... Olvide que tenias cola —** El emperador lo azota una vez mas con su cola haciendo que el Maestro lo suelte para tomarse la cara y con su mano derecha lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago y con un canto de mano en la nuca lanzando al Maestro al suelo **— Maldita sabandija —**

 **— Increíble Kuriza se ha vuelto mas fuerte desde que nos vimos la ultima vez , incluso parece que no tiene problemas en pelear contra el Maestro Oscuro —** El ser de capucha negra se levanto revelando un hilo de sangre negra que bajaba del labio del Maestro **— No creo lo que esto viendo , el Maestro esta sangrando de su labio —**

 **— Miserable , nadie en la historia de la oscuridad me había hecho sangrar ¡ Nadie ! —** El Maestro se cruza los brazo en frente de el y Kuriza no entendía nada sobre esa extraña pose de pelea **— ¡ El ataque de los Mil demonios ! —** El Maestro se mueve a gran velocidad llenando el cuerpo del emperador con puñetazos a gran velocidad , Kuriza no logro esquivar o bloquear ni uno solo , mientras que todos veían como el Changlon era castigado a gran velocidad y como toque final , el Maestro le dio dos puñetazos al mismo tiempo arrasando el suelo con el emperador **— Seras muy resistente pero no te pondrás de pie después de esto muchacho te lo aseguro —** El cuerpo de Kuriza se levanta de la tierra , mientras que el emperador se sacudía la tierra de su cuerpo , uso su cola para azotar el suelo dejando un hueco — **Mfm eres una criatura fascinante , supe que los de tu especie soportan grandes daños físicos pero ahora te atacare con mi nueva técnica y tendrás suerte si llegas a volver del umbral de la locura —**

 **— No me asustas —**

 **— ¿ Que ? —** Los saiyajines y el Maestro estaban asombrados por el valor o la ignorancia del Changlon que estaba parado muy serio — **Si es tu técnica " Sombra de miedo " No servirá contra alguien que sobrevivió a la mismísima muerte —**

 **— JA JA JA JA JA , Ya veo ... Como que tu padre te abandono a ti y a tu madre en un planeta frio y lleno de criaturas terribles , como si fuera poco , tu mama se enfermo dejándote solo en ese mundo —** Kuriza apretó los dientes y se enfadaba cada vez mas al revivir ese horrible recuerdo — **¿ No lo recuerdas Kuriza ? Ella murió en tus brazos diciendo que eras lo único que amaba y que eras un niñito especial —**

 **— ¡ NO ! ¡ YA CÁLLATE ! —** Kuriza azoto la cara del Maestro con un puñetazo a gran velocidad lanzando al ser de negro a grandes distancias , el emperador aparece detrás y con una patada lo azota al suelo , el Maestro rebota y Kuriza lo vuelve a patear una vez mas arrastrando su cara por la tierra por unos segundos hasta que el ser de capucha negra pone las manos en el suelo y se levanta para ver que Kuriza con una descarga de energía en su dedo indice , el emperador ha hace hacia atrás y se la lanza al Maestro , pero este se quita la tela de su mano absorbiendo el poder de Kuriza **— ¿ Que rayos hizo ? —**

 **— Eres un tonto Kuriza , esa fue la razon por la que Goku y Vegeta evitaron atacarme en primer lugar —** El emperador quedo asombrado al ver que el Maestro tenia una boca en la mano derecha , era una boca con dientes muy agudos y triangulares **— Eres un ser repugnante —**

 **— Que alagado me siento ... Lo mismo me dijo tu padre ojala hubieras sido como el —**

 **— No, se hubiera vuelto un cruel carnicero (1) —** Goku se transformo en super saiyajin en fase 3 al máximo poder — **Y todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios habrían sido en vano —** El saiyajin de melena rubia aprieta mas sus puños con gran fuerza debido a su ira incontrolable **— No dejare que un ser tan despreciable como tu se salga con las suyas ... Por los pueblos que asesinaste , por los planetas que destruiste y por todo el dolor que haz causado a todos los seres vivos ... Te juro ... Que me encargare de eliminarte —**

La ira de Goku se intensifico producto del odio generado por el Maestro Oscuro , ahora la segunda ronda contra el ser de la oscuridad estaba por empezar

 **Continuara**

 **Nota autor (1) La frase señalada fue aportada por un fanatico y amigo mio Luis Carlos y le doy las gracias por dejarme hacerle uso a su frase**


	6. Eleva tu ira Goku , La batalla empieza

**Enciende tu ira Goku , La batalla empieza**

Los guerreros observaban como Goku elevaba su Ki a niveles inalcanzables , mientras que Vegeta lo siguió para luchar contra el Maestro Oscuro , Kuriza apretó los puños y dejo salir su ki representado por un aura azul , Goku ataco al Maestro pero este lo esquiva , Vegeta lo golpea por detrás con una patada y el Changlon lo atrapa en el aire con su cola para arrojarlo al suelo

— **Vaya , buenos golpes lo admito —** El ser Oscuro escupió un poco de sangre negra pero se preparo — **Aun así les falta mucho para ganarme —** El ser de negro salio volando hasta donde estaba Goku y este trato de golpearlo pero era solo una imagen , Goku se dio cuenta que el Maestro estaba usando el Sansuken , el saiyajin de melena rubia mira a todos lados pero el Maestro lo toma del brazo para jalarlo a su lado donde le da un rodillazo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que se vio la rodilla del ser de capa negra por la espalda de Goku , antes de que el Maestro volviera a atacar , Super Gotenks lo ataco con una ráfaga de energía , el ser de ojos rojos voltea — **Enano , ¡ Note metas ! —**

 **— Anda atrapame —** El Maestro salio volando a buscar la fusión pero Gotenks tenia un plan **— ¡ Ataque de los misiles mortales ! —** Los misiles de Gotenks salieron a gran velocidad llenando el cuerpo del maestro en una nube de humo dorada que se disipo no había nada — **¿ Es todo ? , Vaya que pena me das —**

 **— ¿ Decías algo basura ? —** Gotenks voltea para sentir un poderoso golpe de martillo en la frente con tanta fuerza que lo arrojo al suelo y al choca queda inconsciente rompiendo la fusión **— Esos niños son una plaga ... Creo que los matare ahora —** El ser de capa negra apunto su bola mortal contra los niños pero un enorme Ki le llama la atención , al voltear ve a Gohan en modo místico — **¿ Quien eres ... ? —**

 **— Mi nombre es Gohan y no voy a dejar que sigas causando daño —** El saiyajin mistico se lanza con un potente puñetazo al Maestro y este sale volando , cuando ve que Gohan iba detrás de el le lanza dos ataques de energía que este esquiva con facilidad , El Maestro se endereza pero siente que Gohan estaba detrás de el y al voltear recibe un gancho en el estomago **— Maldito , no creas que te dejare escapar después de todo lo que haz hecho en mi boda con Videl —** El Maestro trata de ponerse derecho pero recibe una chilena en la cara y es lanzado contra los edificios , el saiyajin místico se prepara para atacar con un super Kame-Hame-Ha , pero el ser de ojos rojos se pone de pie esperando el ataque **— ¡ Kame-Hame- Ha ! —** El ser de ojos rojos ve venir el ataque y cuando abre la manga de su mano derecha , Goku noto que era una boca , una boca con dientes agudos que absorbió el ataque de Gohan quien estaba asombrado **— ¿ Que... ? ¿ Que diablos hiciste ? —**

 **— Absorbí tu poder y eleve el mio —**

 _ **— A pesar de haber absorbido mi poder , el suyo no aumento mucho —**_ El saiyajin místico se puso firme elevando su Ki — **A pesar de ello , aun tengo mas poder que tu —** Los dos se atacaron con gran poder pero Gohan fácilmente domino al Maestro quien estaba herido por los golpes de Gohan quien no dejo que respirara , en el ultimo segundo el Maestro le lanza un ataque de energía al saiyajin místico se lo devuelve pero era solo una imagen , Gohan ve para todos lados pero cuando siente una llave al cuello ve que la boca se acerco a la suya y empezó a sacar el poder místico de Gohan quien se desvaneció hasta caer rendido

 **— JA JA JA JA JA , Ahora soy mas fuerte de lo que fui antes —** El ser de ojos rojos elevo su propio Ki con el Ki de Gohan místico y su poder se fue al cielo , Goku al ver a su hijo rendido en el suelo se enfado con todo su poder , El Maestro observo como el poder de Goku crecía en su interior , el mismo Maestro abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que Goku había roto la barrera de un ssj 3 , la estática rompía el suelo mientras su tono serio y aura se volvían loco con cada paso que daba **— Es... Es imposible ¿ Como puedes tener mas poder ? —**

 **— Obviamente no sabes nada de un super saiyajin ... Mientras mas pelea mas fuerte se vuelve —**

 **— ¿ Crees que con eso me ganaras ? —**

 **— No es el único que incremento su poder —** Todos miran al emperador quien estaba parado firmemente — **Ahora verán mi siguiente transformación —** Kuriza empezó a evolucionar a un aspecto mas delgado , sus cuernos se perdieron , su cola y su masa muscular crecieron y su boca era cubierta por una mascara orgánica — **Ahora te toca pelear Sr Goku —**

 **— ¿ Crees que así me ganaran ? ¡ No sena estúpidos ! —** El ser salio volando a buscar a Goku pero este eleva su ki arrasando con el cuerpo del maestro quien voltea para ver al saiyajin de melena rubia detrás de el , el Maestro lo golpea con un puñetazo pero el lo detiene , el poder de Goku en ssj 3 era de pero increíblemente su poder de pelea era de mientras que el del Maestro era solo de Kuriza noto la gran diferencia **— ¿ Quien diablos eres tu ? —**

 **— ¡ Yo soy el super saiyajin Goku ! —** El saiyajin de melena rubia lo arroja de un canto de mano a millas de donde estaban peleando y con su velocidad llego a un terreno desierto donde se preparo , El Maestro ataco a Goku con una bola de energía que Goku recibe y sale ileso , el ser de ojos rojos lo ataco con puñetazos y patadas que dieron en el blanco pero este se empezó a reír — **Si , yo también estoy sorprendido de mi poder —** Con una patada barre al Maestro por el suelo hasta que se estrello contra los pies de una montaña que se derrumba sobre el **— Eso fue por Gohan —** Goku salio volando para acertar un gancho en su estomago y lo lanza a los aire para lanzarlo de nuevo a tierra con una patada , el cuerpo del Maestro reboto dos veces antes de quedar quieto — **Eso fue por mi hijo Goten —** El cuerpo mal herido del Maestro se levanta para recibir un puñetazo mas y ser arrastrado unos metros mas — **Y eso fue por el pequeño Trukns —**

 **— Kakaroto no pierdas tiempo y acaba con el —** Goku asiente con la cabeza y se prepara para atacar **— ¡ No lo ataques ! —**

 **— ¿ Por que ? ... Así si mano , Gracias Vegeta —** El saiyajin esperaba a que el Maestro saliera de entre las rocas que se habían juntado sobre su cuerpo — _ **Vegeta tiene razón , debo acabar con el sin lanzarle un gran ataque de energía o lo va a absorber con su boca de la mano derecha —**_ Goku se preparo pero se queda sorprendido al ver que el Maestro se reía

— **Felicidades , seras el primero en ver mi ultima transformación —** El Maestro sonreía de manera macabra al saber que lucharía con su poder escondido

 **Continuara**


End file.
